Niamh Seutonia
Captain Niamh Seutonia is a member of the Imperial Internal Security Service (IISS).Galactic News: Imperial Senator Murdered She led the investigation into the murder of Senator Nestor Cartesius, which widened into an international hunt for the terrorist organisation known as the League of Reparation.GalNet: Covert Organisation Discovered Seutonia became a member of the tri-superpower taskforce created to apprehend the League, along with Senior Agent Tanya Ramirez of the Federal Intelligence Agency and Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt of Alliance Interpol, the latter of whom replaced the late Chief Inspector Kay Kilbride. The taskforce completed its mission and was disbanded on August 10, 3304.GalNet: The Death of Nexus? Timeline 02 AUG 3304 *Captain Seutonia took Polly Cartesius, daughter of the murdered Senator Nestor Cartesius, into IISS custody after Polly was arrested for shooting Riri McAllister during her trial at the Alliance Chamber of Justice at Turner's World, Alioth. Polly had entered Alliance space under a false identity and used a concealed laser firearm that had been specifically designed to avoid security scans. McAllister was hospitalized, and Seutonia returned with Polly to Capitol to face trial for attempted murder.GalNet: Riri McAllister Shot 27 JUL 3304 *The tri-superpower taskforce declared that the League of Reparation had been dismantled. Captain Seutonia stated, "Following the decryption of the League's comms network, we have now arrested or eliminated every member of the organisation. The galactic community provided significant support by destroying the League’s strongholds in Federal and Imperial space. Thanks to their efforts, the League of Reparation has been defeated."GalNet: League of Reparation Eliminated 26 JUL 3304 *The elimination campaign against the League of Reparation concluded in success. Captain Seutonia stated, "The League of Reparation put up a good fight, just what we've come to expect from these fanatics, but we prevailed in the end. With the aid of the galactic community, we have now taken a bold step in eradicating this terrorist organisation once and for all."GalNet: League of Reparation Hunt Concludes 19 JUL 3304 *Captain Niamh Seutonia announced an elimination campaign against League strongholds in the Zibal system in Federal space, and the Ienpalang system in Imperial space. Seutonia stated, "With the arrest of Riri McAllister, otherwise known as Nexus, we now hold the main coordinator of the League of Reparation in custody. Furthermore, decrypted information has revealed the location of League strongholds in two separate systems, one in Imperial and one in Federal space. We are determined to eliminate these terrorists before they can wreak any more havoc, but fully expect tough resistance. Therefore we ask the galactic community to provide support in wiping out these dangerous extremists."GalNet: Hunt the League of Reparation 12 JUL 3304 *Captain Seutonia and Senior Agent Tanya Ramirez arrest Admiral George Varma of the Alliance's Council of Admirals at Donaldson in Alioth during a meeting of admiralty staff. Captain Seutonia later states, "We have been trying to determine how the League of Reparation gained access to military-issue weapons, equipment and encryption. We now have evidence that Admiral Varma was secretly redirecting cargo shipments from the Alliance Defence Force to terrorist cells. It's highly likely that Varma is Nexus, the organisation's coordinator, and we are proceeding on that assumption."GalNet: Alliance Admiral Detained 05 JUL 3304 *Captain Niamh Seutonia announced that she and Senior Agent Tanya Ramirez had conducted a series of successful raids against League of Reparation ships and outposts in Federal and Imperial space in recent days. Dozens of League members were arrested or eliminated, and several INRA descendants had been protected from murder attempts. While Seutonia believed the League had been dealt a fatal blow, the investigation into the identity of the League's patrons and Nexus continued.GalNet: Major Victories against the League of Reparation 27 JUN 3304 * Following the murder of Chief Inspector Kay Kilbride, Captain Seutonia issued a rare joint statement with Senior Agent Tanya Ramirez on behalf of their respective organizations, condemning the attack on Kilbride and mourning her loss. Alliance Interpol assigned Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt to the tri-superpower taskforce as Kilbride's replacement.GalNet: Alliance Inspector Killed by the League of Reparation 01 JUN 3304 * Following attacks on five independent ships perpetrated by the League of Reparation, Captain Seutonia released a statement: "We are treating these incidents as terrorist actions by the League of Reparation, targeted against people with ancestral connections to the INRA. Analysts have been despatched to all five locations. Meanwhile, we have determined that League agents receive their orders via multi-relayed, encrypted comms channels from a source using the codename ‘Nexus’. This suggests a central point of coordination, rather than autonomous cells. Whether Nexus is an individual, a group, or a faction is not yet known. We are aware that citizens throughout the Alliance, Empire and Federation are alarmed by these horrific attacks. We assure you that the taskforce is working hard to discover more about this group and eliminate it. In the meantime, we ask everyone to remain vigilant and to report any relevant information to local authorities."GalNet: Ships Destroyed by the League of Reparation 13 MAY 3304 * Captain Niamh Seutonia of the IISS confirmed that the League is better organised and more widely spread than first suspected, and that all evidence points to an extremely committed group.GalNet: Week in Review (May 13, 3304 04 MAY 3304 * Captain Seutonia announced that the IISS was coordinating with the Federation and Alliance to track down the League of Reparation to protect other INRA descendants. 28 APR 3304 * Captain Seutonia commented on speculation regarding INRA and Senator Cartesius: "Assumptions regarding Senator Cartesius's death are unhelpful at this stage. We are currently pursuing forensic leads from the crime scene as well as undertaking background research. I will keep the public apprised of the facts."GalNet: Senator's Death Raises Questions about INRA 20 APR 3304 * Captain Niamh Seutonia of the Imperial Internal Security Service said the IISS believed Senator Nestor Cartesius's murder was connected to the recent rediscovery of INRA outposts: "Our working hypothesis is that the motive was revenge, driven by perceived misconduct on the part of both the INRA and Cartesius's ancestor." References Category:Characters Category:Imperial key people Category:Lore